ya no tienes que llorar, solo sonrrie
by hanachan010
Summary: sai empieza a descubrir nuevos sentimientos por su compañera de quipo y hará lo posible por estar serca de ella ...pero..... es mi primera historia
1. junto a ti saixsaku

Ya no tienes porque llorar, solo sonríe

Ya no tienes porque llorar, solo sonríe

Hola aquí les presento mi primer Fic, espero que les guste.

Nota: los ( ) significan los pensamientos de los personajes

Los primeros rayos del sol acariciaban el rostro de una kunoichi pelirosa , que se despertó con estos.

Aunque era aun muy temprano, ella parecía algo apresurada y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de desayunar, ya que salio disparada de su casa al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7, o mejor dicho el equipo Kakashi que quedaba a las afueras de Konoha.

Sakura: (Demonios espero que nadie haya llegado todavía) – pensaba mientras seguía corriendo por toda Konoha; hasta llegar al lugar indicado – Bueno.. – dijo mirando a todos lados – Creo que soy la primera así que – se dirigió al pie de un gran árbol y ahí se sentó – Ahhh seguiré con el encargo de Tsunade-sama ahora.

recuerdos

Tsunade: Sakura, como sabes en Konoha hay muchos ninjas talentosos y todos con habilidades sorprendentes y únicas.

Sakura: Si Tsunade-sama eso ya lo sabia, ¡¡las habilidades de todos los ninjas son incomparables!! ya que cada uno tiene una en especial – decía muy emocionada

Tsunade: Ese es el espíritu Sakura!! Por eso… – dijo con una cara siniestra – harás un reporte de todas esas grandiosas habilidades y me las presentaras en tres días.

Sakura: - con cara de decepción – (mejor me hubiese quedado callada) – se dijo a si misma.

Tsunade: Que pasa? No creo que sea ningún inconveniente para ti, pero si es así, te diré que no lo harás tu sola, también Naruto, Sai y Kakashi te ayudarán – le dijo para "tratar de consolarla un poco"

Sakura: Bueno…... ¡¡lo intentare sensei!! - informó y salio de la oficina de la Hokage.

FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS

Sakura había avanzado ya un poco mas de la mitad el trabajo así que lo guardo porque dentro de poco vendrían sus compañeros de equipo a entrenar y ella tenía que concentrarse en aquello.

Sakura: ahhh!! – se estiro desperezándose – lo continuaré luego – dijo y se recostó al pie de aquel frondoso árbol – por ahora solo descansaré.

Había pasado poco tiempo desde que se hecho a dormir y alguien llego al lugar donde se encontraba y se sentó cerca de ella pero sin despertarla.

Sai: A si que me gano y llego primero; pues como todavía nadie mas ha llegado, solo tengo que esperar al lado de la feita – dijo por lo bajo

Sakura en sus sueños se movía mucho y unas lagrimas salieron de su rostro, así que Sai se acerco a ver y …

Sakura (en sus sueños) : por favor no me dejes, te prometo que si te quedas con migo cada día será especial, seremos muy felices juntos pero por favor quédate… con migo, yo te ayudare y haré todo lo que tu digas, pero no me dejes sola y sin ti – dijo y mas lagrimas salían de aquellos hermosos ojos jade.

Sai: (con quien estará soñando la feita)- pensaba, y en un inocente acto por averiguarlo, quedo cara a cara con ella, pero claro ella aun dormía.

Sakura fue despertando poco a poco y al ver a su compañero de equipo tan cerca de ella lo único que pudo hacer fue…

Sakura: aaaahhhhhh!! Sai aléjate de mí – y con su fuerza sobrehumana empujo al pobre chico hasta que este choco contra un árbol.

Sai: auch!! Eso duele feita – decía mientras intentaba pararse, lo cual le resulto inútil ya que se había doblado el pie – ves!! Ahora no puedo ni pararme.

Sakura: lo siento mucho Sai, déjame que te ayude – dijo y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el chico – a ver enséñame donde esta la herida – dijo y reviso la pierna del chico – OH! POR KAMI TE HE DISLOCADO EL PIE?? – dijo una aterrada Sakura.

Sai: si pero no es nada, yo se que tu puedes curarme feita – dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Sakura: s-si si puedo no te preocupes – le dijo con una linda sonrisa y termino de curarlo – listo ya esta ahora puedes pararte.

Sai: si ya puedo y perdón por lo de hace un rato no creí que te pusiese de mal humor que me acercase tanto …pero es que estabas llorando y pensé que te dolía algo… así que fui y empezaste a decir cosas sin sentido feita – esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa muy linda que Sakura se sonrojo.

Sakura: asi? Y que decía en mis sueños? – dijo con una voz tierna para no arruinar aquel momento.

Sai: Ah!! de que querías que alguien se quede a tu lado ….y que harías todo por él – dijo mirando al cielo como tratando de recordar – Ah!! y también de que no te querías quedar sola.

Sakura puso cara de tristeza al recordar lo que paso con Sasuke hace tiempo atrás y esas fueron sus exactas palabras que le dedico a aquel amor que se fue. Y por ende comenzó a llorar por lo bajo para que Sai no la viese; pero este llego a escuchar los sollozos de su compañera y se agachó a ver como estaba.

Sakura: por favor Sai déjame sola – dijo la chica parándose pero le resulto inútil ya que Sai la volvió a sentar – eh? que haces Sai?

Sai: escúchame Sakura, estoy casi seguro que esas hermosas palabras se las dijiste al Uchiha hace tiempo; y el te rechazo cierto??- le dijo con un tono tan tierno y casi desconocido para él, cogiendo el rostro de la chica con delicadeza para que ella también pudiese verlo a los ojos – pues…. Yo también quiero decirte eso a ti – dijo soltándola y parándose mientras que Sakura no dejaba de mirarlo.

Sakura: Sa-Sai… que dices… no tienes porque forzarte a ti mismo a decirme eso – decía limpiándose las lagrimas.

Sai: es que … no me estoy forzando a nada solo quiero que tu cuentes con migo para lo que sea y es … que … me siento tan raro...- dijo el chico tratando de explicar lo que sentía aunque le resultara algo difícil – todo el día siempre pienso en ti y siento furia cuando algún tonto se te acerca y triste cuando te vas y no puedo verte.

Sakura: Sai últimamente yo también he estado sintiendo eso por ti, pero creí que solo era una obsesión porque te pareces mucho a Sasuke-kun pero………ahora veo que son muy diferentes – le dedico una linda sonrisa a Sai y se puso de pie para estar a su misma altura y poder abrazarlo.

Sai: Sakura-san …- Sai se sonrojo pero le correspondió al abrazo – Sakura-san , perdón por lo que voy a hacer – Sai la beso en los labios y ella le correspondió.

Sakura: Sai, por eso no tienes que pedir perdón ni permiso es algo natural – dijo Sakura que seguía abrazándolo por el cuello.- ah!! Me olvidaba no tenían que venir Naruto y Kakashi-sensei a entrenar??; será mejor que no nos vean así porque Naruto comenzara a molestar y Kakashi-sensei…. Bueno con el no hay problema – dijo y lo dejo de abrazar para dirigirse donde aquel árbol que le brindaba una acogedora sombra.

Sai: Etto…. Sakura-san, se me olvidaba decirte que Naruto-kun no vendrá, ya que llevo a Hinata-san a comer ramen, o….. debería decir que ella lo invito a él, bueno y Kakashi-sempai, no pudo escapar de uno de los famosos encuentros para ver quien es mejor de Gai-sensei.

Sakura: OH, ya veo …. Bueno creo que tendremos que entrenar nosotros dos – dijo parándose y preparándose para pelear- te recomiendo que te cuides de mi Sai ya que puedo noquearte si no lo haces

Sai: si! – dijo y saco un pergamino y tinta- bien comencemos

Sakura: OK- fue corriendo hacia Sai con la intención de golpearlo, pero este lo esquivó

Sai: eso estuvo muy cerca – decía mientras dibujaba algo en el pergamino

Sakura: no te daré tiempo a que termines de dibujar – lo golpeo pero solo resulto ser un tronco – sustitución??

Sai: asi es feita – decía escondido entre los árboles –¡ prepárate ! NINPOU, CHOUJUU GIGA (arte ninja dibujo de grandes bestias) – muchas serpientes salieron y capturaron a Sakura – veo que ya no puedes mover…

Sakura: aaaahhhhhh!! Son serpientes!! Quitamelas, esta bien me rindo pero quitamelas

Sai: esta bien, LIBERACION, listo ya esta – dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie – no creía que le temías a las serpientes jajaja.

Sakura: no te burles es que de niña una me ataco y cuando desperté ya estaba en el hospital con un estado muy grave.

Sai: OH, lo siento, pero yo te ayudare a superar ese miedo si?? Sakura-san?- dijo con una linda sonrisa.

Sakura: si Sai muchas grac…- no pudo terminar ya que Sai la beso tan tiernamente que ella por instinto coloco sus brazos en su cuello de este y el los tenia en la cintura de ella.

Sai: jajaja tu me dijiste que para eso no se pedía perdón ni permiso y que era algo natural …. Pero creo esta esta vez te sorprendí no Sakura-san?

Sakura seguía atontada por el maravilloso beso que Sai le dio hace unos momentos .. y es que en verdad el chico besaba realmente bien.

Sakura: perdón decías algo? – dijo al darse cuenta de que le estaban hablando

Sai: dije que te sorprendí cierto? Pero….no estas enfadada verdad? – dijo algo preocupada

Sakura: no todo lo contrario, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras- y le sonrió

Sai: pues… lo haré.

Sakura bueno es mejor que no vallamos a la biblioteca de la aldea a terminar el reporte de Tsunade-sama

Sai: si tienes razón ya solo faltan 2 días para entregárselo verdad?

Sakura: no me lo recuerdes, aunque solo falta poco para terminar, creo que mejor lo terminamos mañana si?

Sai: esta bien entonces salgamos hoy en la noche que te parece?

Sakura: esta bien a donde quieres ir?

Sai: a la aldea del Té, hay un festival ahí.

Sakura: claro me parece grandioso!!Un festival!!

Sai: pues entonces e recojo a las 8:00pm si Sakura-san?

Sakura: si…. Y, Sai solo dime Sakura ya no "san" esta bien?- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sai: si, …esta bien , vámonos ya que se esta haciendo tarde

Sakura: si!-dijo Sakura corriendo y dejando atrás a Sai- es mejor que te apures o te dejare solo

Sai OH no, no lo harás – dijo él y fue tras ella – jajaja te alcancé – dijo aumentando la velocidad para quedar delante de ella y ahí paró, pero Sakura no pudo frenar a tiempo y se chocaron.

Sakura: auch! Que te pasa, porque paraste? – decía desde el suelo ya que se había caído

Sai: para poder hacer esto- dijo y la cargo en brazos como recién casados lo que causo que Sakura se sonrojara, pero se sentía tan bien que no dudo en abrazarlo, lo que también causo un sonrojo en el chico.

Sakura: (y pensar que hoy estuve tan deprimida, pero resulto ser el mejor día de mi vida) – dijo para sus adentros- Sai.- lo llamo

Sai: si Sakura?

Sakura: te amo demasiado Sai.

Sai: y yo a ti


	2. el festival comienza

Hola

Hola!! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo (el festival) espero no haberlos hecho espererar mucho……

Sai: ¿si Sakura?

Sakura: te amo demasiado Sai.

Sai: y yo a ti.

10 minutos después

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de que me bajes -dijo la chica.

-¿Y si no quiero? – respondió su acompañante

-Anda, yo puedo caminar sola – dijo y le dio un corto beso en los labios- ¿si?

-Esta bien, si me lo pides así

Cuando ya estaban en la entrada de Konoha, se dirigieron a casa de Sakura, y una vez ahí….

- Sai….gracias por todo, te veo luego- se despidió con un tierno beso en la mejilla del chico.

-Si, adiós feita - dijo con una de las pocas sonrisas verdaderas que sabia.

-Claro, hasta más tarde – añadió ella una tierna sonrisa y entró a su casa cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Sai solo se quedo un momento observando la puerta de la casa de Sakura, luego se retiró.

/en Ichirakus Ramen \\\\

-¡¡Oiga, viejo otra ración de ramen!! -decía un chico rubio con una docena de platos vacíos a su alrededor.

-Na...Naruto-kun, ya es tarde, tengo que irme a casa,-se escuchó que decía una chica un poco apanada.

-Claro, ¡viejo, la cuenta!,-decía un alegre Naruto.

-Claro…toma-decía el dueño del establecimiento mirando a Naruto, algo sospechoso- Ojalá que ahora si tengas para pagar.

-Jajaja, Claro en la misión anterior me pagaron muy bien - decía sacando a su famosa ranita- aquí esta-dejando el dinero en la mesa-vámonos Hinata-dijo mientras se paraba

-Si, Naruto-kun – fue la chica detrás de él

-Y….. Hinata, ¿Por que tienes que irte tan temprano?- pregunto el chico mientras caminaba con una gran sonrisa y con los brazos detrás de la nuca como acostumbraba.

-Es…es que – decía mirando al piso y jugando con sus dedos- Mi padre a sido invitado a el festival que se realizará en la aldea del té, y como no puede ir, en su representación iré yo, como heredera del Clan Hyuga, y mi primo Neji, para cuidarme- decía la chica sonrojada.

-¿Un festival? Que divertido suena –dijo el chico muy emocionado-¿Tu crees que yo pueda ir también?-preguntó con su rostro muy cerca al de ella.

-Na…Naruto-kun…yo, yo –la chica solo logro decir eso y se desmayo

-¡OH No! ¡Que he hecho!-decía con una cara mas que preocupado, aterrado- ¡¡ya la maté!!

-No, no Naruto-kun no te preocupes, estoy bien,-dijo levantándose.

-Que bueno, oye, ¿Tu crees que yo te pueda acompañar al festival?- dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa

-Pues, Cla…Claro, todos pueden ir – le sonrió la chica de una manera muy dulce al portador del Kyubi.

-¿De verdad?, entonces, le preguntare a Sakura-chan y al dobe #2 si quieren ir también- dijo en tono alegre –aunque – dijo con cara de pensativo- No creo que haya sido buena idea el de dejarlos a ambos solos en el campo de entrenamiento- se preocupó un poco- creo que algo me ocultan.

Hinata solo reía mientras escuchaba a Naruto "deduciendo algo"

-Bueno…a adiós Naruto-kun- se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla de este.

-Si adiós Hinata, te veo luego ¿OK?- dijo despidiéndose también.

-Si, Naruto-kun lo que tu digas – decía una tímida Hinata despidiéndose y alejándose.

-Bueno…, creo que tengo que ir a casa de Sakura-chan para avisarle- dijo Naruto con rumbo a casa de la ya mencionada.

Mientras caminaba iba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos, y por lado opuesto a él venía un chico también sumergido pero en aquel libro que estaba leyendo y….

-¡Auch! ¡¿Que te pasa acaso eres ciego?! – preguntó, mejor dicho gritó Naruto.

-¡Eso debo de preguntarte yo a ti baka!- respondió igualmente aquel muchacho.

-Eh? dobe #2 que haces tu aquí? – cuestiono Naruto

-¿Yo? No hago nada, solo leo ¿y tu?- vengo a invitar a Sakura-chan a una… "CITA"-recalco esto ultimo para ver las reacciones de aquel chico de cabellos negros.

-¿Que? ¿Cita? – dijo ocultando muy bien su enfado – bueno suerte con ello – añadió y se despidió.

-Que raro creí que por lo menos iba a seguirme el juego un poco más- dijo viendo alejarse al artista-bueno…será mejor que me apure que ya esta comenzando a oscurecer.

/casa de Sakura \\\

Sakura estaba ya casi lista, solo le faltaba elegir cual de sus kimonos iba a llevar en esa ocasión

-Creo que este esta bien-dijo cogiendo un kimono muy lindo de color rosa coral clarito con estampado de flores ce cerezo en los bordes y en las mangas de este.

-Toc toc toc- alguien tocaba la puerta – ¡Sakura-chan ábreme!-dijo un rubio hiperactivo

-Eh?, ¿quien es?- respondió desde el interior de su domicilio.

-Soy yo Sakura-chan, ábreme- se desesperó, el muchacho.

-Esta bien, esta bien, solo clámate-dijo avanzando hasta la puerta para abrirla-¿que quieres Naruto?

-Ah, yo solo viene a avizarte que con Hinata iremos a una feria que se realizara en el pais del Té – dijo muy emocionado-¿Quieres ir?

-¿Eh?- cuestionó – ¿una feria?, creo que te refieres al festival-dijo – y…tenia pensado ir con Sai.

-¿Queeee? ,¿ con ese baka? – se alteró.

-Si ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? – dijo con una cara siniestra y crujiendo sus puños.

-No, yo…. Yo no dije nada Sakura- ch…chan- dijo con temor reflejado en su rostro.

-Bueno…-dijo relajada –asi que tu y Hinata también irán ¿¿nooo??-dijo en tono molesto.

-Si Sakura-chan-dijo resignado-y……tu con el baka…¿verdad?-dijo imitando el tonito de su compañera.

-Si, si pero…voy a alistarme que el ya viene, y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo tu – dijo con una sonrisa

-Ahhh!! –gritó Naruto -¡es cierto ,adiós Sakura-chan , luego te veo-dijo alejándose y corriendo a todo lo que daba.

-Jajaja –se reía bajito- ese Naruto –dijo entrando a su casa.

a las 7:30

-Sakura ya estaba lista, e iría de rumbo a la aldea del Té, de no ser por un pequeño detalle…

-Maldita sea Sai, ¿Por qué no te apareces?-preguntó dando vueltas en su sala – juro que cuando te vea, te daré una gran paliza por hacerme esperar tanto.

Toc, toc, toc… ( alguien tocaba la puerta)

-Ya voy - dijo la pelirosa acercándose a la puerta para abrirla – si?-pregunto desde dentro de su casa.

-Hola Sakura-chan – dijo un chico una sonrisa tan linda, que Sakura se sonrojo ante este acto.

-Ho…hola –tartamudeo al verlo, ya que era simplemente encantador

-Te ves muy bien feita – dijo – ¿ya nos vamos?

-S…si – respondió con algo de dificultad, pues estaba embobada por aquel muchacho.

-Pues, apresuremos que Naruto-kun y Hinata-chan, nos esperan en la entrada de Konoha juntos con Neji-san y Tenten-san y…creo, que la linda señorita (Ino) también esta con Kiba-san – dijo por último.

-Si, ya voy –dijo alegremente-

cuando llegaron con los demás, Sakura se unió con las chicas , mientras Sai, fue arrastrado por Naruto con los chicos

-Y… Sakura, ¿desde hace cuanto que andas con Sai?- preguntó Ino con cara de pervertida.

-Ha!, y al comienzo decías que ni te caía como compañero de equipo- añadió Tenten

-Si…pero, no se, creo, que el tiene algo especial que me atrae tanto.

-Yo…yo te entiendo Sakura-chan- dijo Hinata sonrojada mientras miraba a Naruto de lado y jugaba con sus dedos.

-¿Algo especial eh? – Repitió bajo Ino, que miraba a Kiba – jajaja –se rió por lo bajo mientras se ponía a pensar en ella y Kiba como novios – que lindo seria.

-¡HEY, HINATA-CHAN YA NOS VAMOS! – grito Naruto alzando los brazos para que le hicieran caso.

-Si si, Naruto-kun ya vamos – dijo Hinata con un sonrojo muy notorio.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te ocurre Hinata? – Dijo Naruto acercándose – estas muy roja – dijo posando su mano en la frente de ella, lo que causo que se sonrojara aun más.

-Yo…yo…-fue lo único que dijo y se desmayo en los brazos del chico.

-¡Qué hice! – Grito mientras tenia a Hinata en brazos –Sakura-chan, Ino, ayúdenme ustedes son médicos – dijo mientras acostaba a Hinata en una banca y le bada aire.

-Esta bien – dijeron las dos kunoichis médicos mientras se acercaban a su amiga para revisarla – no tiene nada – dijo una de ellas.

-Que bueno…-añadió Naruto.

-Pero…ya que no puede caminar tendremos que quedarnos en la aldea, no la podemos dejar sola – dijo Ino

-No hay problema, yo la llevo hasta la aldea del Té cargando hasta que despierte.

-OK, entonces andando- dijo Sakura

en el trayecto al festival de la aldea del Té

-¡Hay! ¡¿Por qué no me puse el kimono que tiene mangas largas?! –se gritaba mentalmente Sakura, mientras se abrazaba a si misma temblando.

-¿¿Te ocurre algo Sakura?? – cuestiono Sai

-Es… es solo que tengo algo de frío, pero no hay proble…-no alcanzó a terminar, ya que sintió como los brazos del chico la rodeaban

-¿ Así esta mejor? – dijo el chico abrazándola tiernamente.

-A….. etto..yo…si, si Sai, gracias – alcanzo a pronunciar la chica.

-¡OIGAN HINATA YA DESPERTO! –dijo Naruto para que todos lo oyeran.

-Que bueno ¡ahora si podremos ver todos juntos los fuegos artifiales! – dijo Ino que iba junto a Kiba.

-¡Chicos ya estamos llegando! – dijo Ten-ten, que iba adelante del grupo con Neji.

cuando al fin todos llegaron

-¡¿Y bien, que les gustaría hacer?? – pregunto Ino.

-Yo quiero ir a los juegos – dijo Sakura.

-Yo a comer ramen – dijo Naruto.

-Quiero ir a ver como encienden las luces para que se reflejen en el lago – dijo Ten-ten.

-Etto.. yo..yo..iré con Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata.

-Yo quiero ir a las competencias que van a haber. – dijo Kiba

-Quería ir con la feita a tomarnos unas fotos, pero creo que eso puede esperar.- dijo Sai

-OK, creo que cada uno irá con su respectiva pareja y luego todos nos encontramos en este lugar, para ver como encienden los fuegos artificiales al final – propuso Ino- ¿Esta bien?

-¡SI!- concordaron todos

/todos se dispersaron y se dirigieron a donde quisieron \\\

Naru Hina

-¿Bien Hinata, que quieres comer? – pregunto Naruto sentándose en la silla de un puesto de ramen.

-Yo…so…solo , quiero ramen con fideos- dijo la chica.

-Esta bien – dijo el rubio pidiendo la orden de Hinata y la de el (que era mucho por cierto ), pronto empezaron a llegar los pedidos y… - ¡mi plato favorito, un plato bien grande de ramen con puerco , muchos fideos y para no perder la dieta, algunos cuantos vegetales ) . - dijo Naruto sin darse cuenta de las tonterías que decía.

-¿No … no crees que es mucho Naruto-kun?-preguntó Hinata.

-No te preocupes, solo voy a comer esto-dijo el ya por la mitad de su comida, mientras que Hinata solo había comido un poco.

-Si…si, Naruto-kun – dijo la chica, algo sonrojada.

Sai Saku

-¡Apresute Sai!, que se nos van a ganar para subir a los juegos- dijo la chica corriendo como una niñita delante de el muchacho.

-¡Si, ya voy, pero antes tengo que comprar las entradas! – dijo él dirigiéndose a la casilla de ventas.

-Esta bien – se resigno Sakura, esperando a que Sai llegase con los pases.

-¡Listo! – dijo el chico entregándole su pase.

-Oye…feita, ¿Qué es lo que te preguntan cuando vas a comprar dos simples tickets? – dijo el chico.

-Nada – respondió la chica confundida- ¿Por qué?.

-Porque la señorita que me atendió me pregunto si tenía novia, y ….me dio esto-dijo enseñándole un papelito con un número telefónico.

-_Esa zorra…-_ dijo por lo bajo Sakura.

-Eh? ¿decías algo? – preguntó Sai.

-No…no, nada – dijo ella con una risita nerviosa- ya vamos a los juegos rápido. – dijo se fue corriendo.

Neji Ten

-¿Oie… te gustaría que nos sentáramos a ver las estrellas hasta que enciendan las luces? – dijo Ten-ten.

-Eso..me gustaría….pero, ¿sabes que me gustaría más? – dijo Neji.

-No, ¿Qué? – preguntó Ten-ten, siguiéndole el juego.

-Pues…esto- dijo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, a lo que la chica le correspondió.

-Si…, pues a mi también me gustó.

Kiba Ino

-¡Muy bien! – dijo emocionado Kiba - ¡Empecemos! – dijo, y lanzó una bola, con la cual tenía que derribar una botellas, para ganarse un premio - ¡Yahooooo! ¡lo logre!

- Eres lo máximo Kiba-kun – dijo Ino.

-Si….esto... toma-dijo dándole el peluche que había ganado.

-¿De verdad es para mi? – dijo Ino.

-Si…yo..yo quería …decirte, que t…tu..-no alcanzó a terminar ya que Ino lo besó.

-Tu también me gustas Kiba- dijo Ino sonriente, como adivinando lo que Kiba iba a decirle.

**--**

**Aquí terminó el segundo capitulo . Quería decirles gracias por leer y por comentar. También, agradezco por los reviews que me ayudaron a corregir algunos errores y a los otros que me felicitaban por la historia.**

**¡muchas gracias!**


End file.
